


Today and Tomorrow is Yours

by lovbot



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mobster AU, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, and some very tame smut mentioned, described a lot tbh, its also not edited so oops, its soonhoon centred the others are just kinda mentioned, oh and drug use, there's violence obvs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Soonyoung hates going undercover and Jihoon really just needed his next fix, but what happens when Soonyoung grows to favour Jihoon over his job? He shouldn't feel this way about the enemy but he slowly finds himself not caring about anything other than Jihoon.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, soonhoon
Kudos: 14





	Today and Tomorrow is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda have an idea where I wanna go with this but idk how long it will be, I'm aiming for maybe a weekly updated I'm not too sure, I hope you enjoy it pls I'm open to any feedback y'all have.

Jihoon laughs and then shivers, the man’s blood coated his fists and he jumped up and slipped away from the nearly lifeless body. "That'll teach him to not pay..." Jihoon mumbled as he pulled on his tattered faux leather jacket, the only thing keeping him warm in the harsh weather.  
Jihoon skipped through all the back ways to get to Seungcheol's club, he knew people were looking for him and he wasn't in the mood for another round of fighting just yet. Once at the club Jihoon weaved his way through security and into Seungcheol’s personal office, collapsing on the couch he had tucked away in the corner and waited.  
He could have nodded off but before he knew it Seungcheol came into the office, sighing and not bothering to look around the room. "Hi, daddy." Jihoon joked as he quickly made his way to sit on top of Seungcheol’s desk. "Stop calling me that, did you get it?" Seungcheol didn't bother even looking at Jihoon. "Hmmm, did you get what I asked for?" Jihoon grabbed Seungcheol’s chin and tilted it up to look him in the eyes. Seungcheol reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a baggy full of pills. Jihoon went to grab them but Seungcheol was quicker and caught his wrist with his free hand. "Did. You. Get. It?" Seungcheol repeated himself. Jihoon laughed before taking Seungcheol’s phone, dialing a number, and giving it to Seungcheol. "Jeonghan?!" Seungcheol’s normally strong voice wavered slightly at the possibility of the younger being on the other end of the phone. "I'm safe, Cheol," Jeonghan mumbled. "Jihoon took me to yours, I'm safe I promise." Jihoon smiled before taking the pills from Seungcheol and making his way out. "Hold on, Jihoon!-" Seungcheol called for him and he spun around, hand still on the doorknob. "You're only selling, right? You aren't using?" A slight flash of worry came across his expression before Jihoon scoffed, shaking his head. "I'm fine, sir." Jihoon left without any more words.  
But the feeling of the comedown was kicking in and Jihoon took a pill from the bag, it was too close this time. He really did need to keep his stash stocked no matter how much he needed money.  
People often mistook Jihoon for a pushover, with his flirty, sultry eyes that lured you in, especially if he had decided to smudge a bit of make-up around them. But what people didn't see was the scar, the scar many became afraid of, or the blood-covered knuckles he sported more often than any sane person, the ruffled hair and sweaty body of life on the run, a life of seeking thrill in all that is bad in the world. 

"Soonyoung!" Soonyoung’s head sprung up at the sound of the man yelling, his body was sore from the previous night at the club. "Did you get any info on Seungcheol?" Mingyu muttered, probably as equally as exhausted but because of...other reasons.  
Speaking of those other reasons, Wonwoo just then joins them at the stingy makeshift table in the middle of the warehouse-looking apartment. "Nah, All I know is he somehow has Jeonghan back but there is no evidence of who took him or how," Soonyoung told his fellow gang members, Soonyoung never wanted to go on this job but here he is, in this gang "for life" and he had mostly grown used to it, would even consider Mingyu and Wonwoo his friends. "Fuck... Hansol isn't going to be happy when he hears this." Wonwoo hangs his head low and Mingyu sighs. "When I hear what?" Just then Hansol, clad in an expensive-looking suit and walking stick in hand, walks into the apartment, looking slightly around in disgust. "Jeonghan was taken," Soonyoung muttered, his head throbbing.  
A loud crash is all that is heard before Hansol leaves.  
"Well...looks like this jobs going to be a long one," Soonyoung mumbled and Mingyu and Wonwoo just hummed agreeably. 

Although Jihoon spent most of the time on the streets he did have an apartment, a dingy one at the back of some old coffee shop surprisingly enough, he enjoyed waking up to the smell of coffee the few times a month he actually spent at his apartment. "Jihoon." The owner nodded his head as a greeting. "Seokmin." Jihoon mimicked before making his way into his apartment, needing a good shower.  
It wasn't until later that night that Jihoon had found himself wrapped in the arms of a random man, not remembering how he got there but swinging his hips along anyways, he was coming down and urgently needed a pick me up. Excusing himself from the man opposite him he made his way to the bathroom. Only he was followed by said man, pushed headfirst into the bathroom mirror, it shattering around his cheek. Jihoon could feel the blood trickling down his face. "Where's Jeonghan?!" The man spoke, voice deep and loud, booming off the walls of the bathroom. "Safe now that he's away from whoever hired your dumbass." Jihoon laughed before swinging his foot hard and tripping the man. Before the man’s head could even hit the floor Jihoon was on top of him. "Who sent you?!" He gripped at the man’s shirt tightly. The man just proceeded to spit on Jihoon’s face but Jihoon just laughed. "I've had far worse bodily fluids on my face, sweetheart, you're going to have to try harder than that," Jihoon smirked. The man attempted to bring his knee up but Jihoon blocked that too. "Hmm, you're pretty weak." Jihoon laughed before punching him once in the face, knocking him out.  
Jihoon smiled before searching the body, finding fifty dollars cash and a phone, he took both.  
He quickly rang Seungcheol off of the phone and muttered a simple. "Someone is trying to find him." Before hanging up and crushing the phone between his foot and the cold ground. 

Undercover. Hansol was making Soonyoung go undercover to try and seduce the man known as Woozi. "Undercover name?" Hansol quizzed him on his cover. "Hoshi." Hansol had gotten information on the man who had a few days prior, beaten Wonwoo while on the job, trying to get information. "Why me?" Soonyoung whined. "Mingyu is going to... help you." Hansol mumbled before walking off and past Mingyu who was holding a few bags and that’s how he ended up here, sitting in a night club, shirt hugging his toned chest, and minimal makeup smudged around his eyes to 'make him look sexier' as Mingyu had said. Soonyoung stirred the drink he was holding before downing it and making his way over to his target on the dance floor.  
Woozi was hard to miss, his blonde hair and pink make-up stood out as well as his tight jeans and black choker grabbing just about any slightly queer man’s attention within a fifteen-meter radius. The way his hips moved didn't exactly help and Soonyoung thought it was weird for a man of his profession to draw so much attention to himself but… one could say Soonyoung wasn't exactly complaining.  
Woozi made eye contact with Soonyoung as soon as he came into his vision and his eyes narrowed, however not in a dangerous way but in a flirty sultry way that had Soonyoung stunned for a few seconds before smiling. Woozi quickly but discreetly made his way over to Soonyoung, pushing up close to him. "You look a little awkward, let me help you." Woozi breathed in his ear, hands grabbing Soonyoung’s waist, pulling it to be pressed right against Woozi’s and forced his hips to sway in time with his own.  
Soonyoung became slightly disoriented, the movement going straight to his dick. Soonyoung shook his head slightly, he had to stay focused. Woozi rested his hands around Soonyoung's hips before grinning, he looked less flirty like this, he looked cute and almost kitten-like. His eyes and nose scrunched up in the smile and Soonyoung felt like he had the wind knocked out of him, yep real professional, fall for the believed enemy, smart Soonyoung. He thought to himself before returning the smile. "You're cute, what's your name?" Woozi moved to whisper in his ear. Soonyoung smiled and grabbed Woozi to bring him closer so he could hear him. "I'm Hoshi, you're not too bad yourself." Soonyoung flirted back and Woozi smirked when he pulled away. "Hmmm, flirty. I like it. I go by Woozi to those asking." Woozi winked and Soonyoung smiled as the man pushed up against him. Woozi squeezed Soonyoung’s hips before taking his hand and pulling him from the dance floor and over to the bar. Soonyoung thought that the dance floor lights made Woozi look exactly the way he acted, flirty. They gave him a sense of want for the man but oh god did the better lit bar lights really make Soonyoung want to jump the man right then and there. Soonyoung had gone completely off task, his mind floating other places and his free hand subconsciously came up to gently tug at the thick leather choker around Woozi’s neck. They were standing so close that when Woozi looked up to see the awe on Soonyoung’s face it was almost too close and Soonyoung had to step away to compose himself. "You like it?" Woozi smiled again and Soonyoung instantly nodded his head, why was he acting like this. "Do you want a drink?" Soonyoung flagged down the bartender. "Uh, just a Coke please." Woozi smiled and scooted up to Soonyoung’s side more while he ordered. Soonyoung felt Woozi's hand lightly rest of his ass but he wasn't complaining. 

Soonyoung moans Woozi’s name but Woozi shakes his head. “Jihoon, call me Jihoon.” The real name felt even better coming from his lips. There were no rules about fraternizing with the enemy, especially in a case like this where the objective was to get close with the enemy, and that's what Soonyoung told himself, Jihoon’s hands on his dick, both of them eliciting moans, both of them should be spent by now, this being their third round but Soonyoung was sure this was different and he knew how wrong and cliché this was but he really didn't want to leave Jihoon, not only because of the intense pleasure he received while with him but Soonyoung, being the observant type of person he was, he had picked up on other things. These other things intrigued him to the point of pure want, he wanted Jihoon in all types of ways and he instantly knew this was bad, he couldn't truly fall into this lifestyle, he couldn't be associated with Jihoon in the real world but just for that moment Soonyoung shook the thoughts from his head, enjoying the pleasure of Jihoon.  
Waking up with arms hanging tightly around him was the last thing Soonyoung had suspected but Jihoon made it a thing to be comfortable while sleeping, and he always made sure to be on good terms with people he slept with although Soonyoung didn’t know this of course. Soonyoung sighed slightly too loud and Jihoon moved slowly before squinting one eye open to look up at Soonyoung. “Enjoying the view?” Jihoon mumbled before burying his head deeper into the bed. “Hmm, very much.” Soonyoung joked back and Jihoon just scoffed from his position curled into Soonyoung’s side. “It’s early, let’s sleep more,” Jihoon mumbled and this time Soonyoung scoffed. “It’s like 2pm, you okay? or was last night too much?” Soonyoung flirted. Jihoon’s head popped up and he rested his chin slightly on Soonyoung’s chest. “Why did we go for four rounds, I’m tired.” Jihoon groaned while he pouted at Soonyoung and to say Soonyoung was stunned would be an understatement. Jihoon’s make-up was smudged and his hair was a mess but Soonyoung had never, in his entire life, felt his stomach do flips like this. Soonyoung laughs before moving his hand to fix Jihoon’s hair that is sticking up in all different directions and Jihoon just hums, closing his eyes and leaning into Soonyoung’s touch. A few minutes pass before Jihoon bounces up all of a sudden, scaring Soonyoung. “DID YOU SAY 2 PM?!” Jihoon started mumbling swear words before ransacking his room, looking through draws and in clothes pockets. “Uh… you have to go, I’m sorry I need to be somewhere.” Jihoon’s cute demeanor had disappeared and he suddenly became very serious while also slightly panicked and Soonyoung could see it, the number of times he had seen this was probably disturbing, how quickly he could decipher what was going on, what Jihoon really needed. Soonyoung sighed. “What do you take?” Soonyoung asked, slowly rising from the bed. Jihoon just stopped and shot daggers at him. “I’m not a druggie.” he mumbled angrily. Soonyoung has put only his pants on before moving over to Jihoon, shaking trying to find something for his fix. “Just tell me, Jihoon.” Soonyoung sighed, grabbing his shaking hands and pulling him to face him. Jihoon shoved him hard before storming out of the apartment, yelling at him to let himself out quickly before he called the cops, Soonyoung snorted. He let himself out after dressing himself, of course he slightly snooped around Jihoon’s apartment for the sake of his job but it was pretty bare and he also felt uneasy snooping through his stuff… which was definitely a new thing, he was passionate about doing any job right so he never had a problem with these things before, it left him feeling slightly confused and conflicted.  
“MINGYU!” Soonyoung whined when the man nearly tackled him. “I… was worr- you didn’t contact us dick head, I thought he might have killed you!” Soonyoung just shook his head. “But you smell like sex so…” Mingyu smirked and Soonyoung hit him over the head before mumbling something about having a shower and walking off to their dingy bathroom. The hot water felt nice, but Soonyoung was so distracted with thoughts of Jihoon running through his head he really didn’t realise how much water had leaked out of the side of the shower, slipping over the second he tried to step out of the shower, banging his face against the sink before hitting the floor. Groaning in pain he pulled himself up to look in the mirror, nice, above his eyebrow was split open and there was a small gash on his lip. Soonyoung tied a towel around his waist before walking into the kitchen and asking Mingyu to help him, Mingyu cleaned the wounds and put a butterfly bandage on the gash above his eye before leaning back against the counter. “So?” He smiled. “I didn’t get anything…” Soonyoung wasn’t sure if he should say anything about the too obvious comedown Jihoon was having… also Jihoon… he’d have to be careful to not call him that around the others. Soonyoung wanted to know more before he let everyone else in. “That’s why I’m going out again, but I really need your help this time.”  
Soonyoung wiggled in his seat, his jeans were way too tight, but that’s what he wanted. His hair was slightly tousled and the navy silk shirt had a deep plunged neck, showing a nicely toned chest. Mingyu had added more make-up this time, Smokey eyes with more dark sharp eyeliner, he was getting unwanted attention from people while he sat at the club, waiting for Jihoon. Two people had already bought him drinks and as much as he was thankful he had learned to never drink something someone else has given you, not only be he was at a night club but especially because of his line of work. Soonyoung nearly didn’t see Jihoon when he slipped in, he was wearing a cap pulled down and he quickly ducked into a VIP part of the club, but instead of going left at the top of the staircase he had turned right and from Soonyoung’s Intel he knew that’s where Seungcheol’s office was located. Soonyoung danced with a stranger as close to the VIP section as possible, once he spotted Jihoon he was quick to follow him, trying to catch up to him but he moved quickly, Soonyoung caught his elbow right as they reached the edge of the dance floor on the opposite side of the club. Jihoon turned around, grabbing Soonyoung’s wrist hard going to twist his arm before Soonyoung twisted free, exclaiming loudly. Jihoon looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Woah…” Jihoon was frozen, giving Soonyoung a once over slowly before he quickly spun around and tried to leave. “Jihoon! Wait!” Soonyoung called for him, following him, thinking he would leave the club but he quickly spun down the hall to the bathrooms where it was quieter than the booming dancefloor, Soonyoung was quick behind, jumping when he was forcefully shoved against the wall, lips suddenly attaching to his own, he winced, the cut on his lip stinging but quickly kissed back before Jihoon pulled away, Jihoon’s hat had fallen off so Soonyoung was quick to snake his hands up and through Jihoon’s hair, slightly pulling, Jihoon moaned before pulling away, keeping their faces close. “You look really good.” Jihoon smiled softly and Soonyoung could feel his stomach flip. “I’m glad it got your attention,” Soonyoung smirked. Jihoon’s hand came up to press gently at the butterfly bandage on his brow bone. “What happened?” Jihoon seemed angry. “Did someone do this to you?!” Jihoon started. Soonyoung figured that in Jihoon’s line of work there was a possibility that Jihoon’s enemies could come for people who were associated with him had they been watching Jihoon they might have gone for Soonyoung. “No, no, no, no one, I slipped in our stupid bathroom.” Soonyoung scoffed, embarrassed. Jihoon nodded his head, snaking his hands around Soonyoung’s waist and smiling, Soonyoung mimicking the smile. “I’m not even dressed properly how could you even tell it was me?” Jihoon laughed. “Hmm…after last night I’d know that body anywhere.” Soonyoung didn’t know where any of this was coming from, he was never like this. He leaned down and started kissing Jihoon’s neck, Jihoon tilting his head slightly back for better access. Soonyoung heard someone speak nearby but didn’t think anything of it before Jihoon quickly shoved him away, standing in front of him as if to protect him. Soonyoung looked passed Jihoon and nearly choked. Wonwoo stood there smirking, his stance and expression basically oozing anger. Soonyoung’s eyes go wide, what the hell was he doing here?! “Who’s this?” Wonwoo smirks as he looks at Soonyoung and Soonyoung knows, he knows it a play, something to rile Jihoon up. “He has nothing to do with this, don’t you dare even look at him.” The venom in Jihoon’s tone shocked Soonyoung for a second, he hadn’t seen this side of him yet. Jihoon took Soonyoung’s hand and pulled him along with him, passed Wonwoo, and quickly out the door, stopping to say something to the security quickly before tugging Soonyoung along with him further, slowly jogging through an alleyway.  
“I’m so sorry…” Jihoon muttered once they reached an open street again. “For this morning and… that…he is just… a bad guy.” Jihoon shrugs awkwardly and is slightly frowning, Soonyoung wants to scream, he wants to help Jihoon and he really doesn’t know why this feeling had overcome him so strongly in such a short amount of time. “H-hey… it’s okay.” Soonyoung moves closer behind Jihoon and slowly takes his hand. Jihoon jumps from the touch but slowly turns around and takes both of Soonyoung’s hands. He laughs and let’s go of Soonyoung’s hands, just resting his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder. “This is nice.” Jihoon mumbles. “What?” Soonyoung smiles, tilting his head to look at Jihoon. “I… I don’t know if I’m wrong here but… I don’t know… it just feels like you don’t have ulterior intentions when it comes to me…” Jihoon shrugs but then laughs, walking away and spinning around as he walked, Soonyoung close behind. “I don’t.” Soonyoung reassures, almost forgetting it was somewhat of a lie… he didn’t want to have ulterior intentions, he didn’t care about his job for once in what feels like forever. “Well you shouldn’t even be with me right now, I don’t really do two-night stands.” Jihoon smirks, waiting for Soonyoung’s reaction. It doesn’t affect him, he just shrugs, and he knows Jihoon is just trying to push him away. “I’m not here for sex.” Soonyoung rolls his eyes, following Jihoon unquestioning. Jihoon struts quickly over to him and runs his hand down Soonyoung’s exposed chest. “Your outfit says different.” Jihoon challenges, cocking his eyebrow. “Got your attention didn’t it.” Soonyoung cocked his eyebrow, challenging Jihoon right back. “Hmm… touché.” a grin spreads across Jihoon’s face as he skips ahead of Soonyoung. “Why did you come looking for me anyway…?” Jihoon slowed down, his hand swung down by his side, almost inviting Soonyoung to take it. “Wanted to make sure you were okay…” Soonyoung mumbled, embarrassed because he had realised it was the utmost truth. He had realised that he was panicking slightly the entire day worried that Jihoon would overdose or react badly to whatever he was on or get mugged and killed trying to get his fix or that Hansol or any other bad person would come after him. “Hoshi… Don’t.” Jihoon’s voice grew cold. Jihoon’s mood sure did roller-coaster a lot but Soonyoung figured that was most likely the drugs… or his lifestyle causing him internal conflict like Soonyoung had experienced oh so many times. Soonyoung scoffed and started laughing. “You’d be surprised, you hardly know me, give me a chance.” After a few minutes of silent walking Jihoon started shaking his head. “I don’t date.” Jihoon spoke as if he was slightly unsure of himself. “I’m not saying we should date…I mean… can’t we just hang out.” Soonyoung sighs. Jihoon turns to face him, mouth scrunched up to one side of his face, thinking. Soonyoung closes some space between them. “You can tap out whenever you want… just at least give me the chance.” Soonyoung pleads. “You’re very persistent…” Jihoon hums, squinting his eyes. Soonyoung figures Jihoon to be weary of him, just like anyone else would put in his situation. “I don’t have a phone to keep in contact with you.” Jihoon mumbled, his eyes suddenly casting down to his feet as if he’s embarrassed. “I’ll… I’ll just come by your apartment and if you don’t answer I know you don’t want to hang out or you’re busy elsewhere.” Soonyoung suggests, tilting his head to the side. Jihoon hums, continuing to walk ahead. “Is that a yes?” Soonyoung smirks. Jihoon shrugs. “We’ll see.” Jihoon mutters more to himself than to Soonyoung but Soonyoung takes it as a win anyway, a smile breaking out as he jogs closer to Jihoon and hooks his arm around the other man’s shoulder. Jihoon flinches before relaxing into it, shuffling into Soonyoung so it becomes slightly more intimate and Soonyoung can’t help but let his smile grow. Jihoon hums as they pass a small night café, the smell of coffee in the air. “Do you wanna go in?” Soonyoung stops. “I’m tired but… a hot chocolate would be good.” Jihoon mumbles and Soonyoung laughs. “You’re so cute, Ji.” Soonyoung starts walking, holding the door open but Jihoon doesn’t follow and Soonyoung looks back and tilts his head, “You coming?” he laughs. “W-what did you just say?” Jihoon stutters. “Uh… You coming?” Soonyoung seems confused. “No, no, before that.” Jihoon had a small grin on his face. “You’re so cute…Ji…I called you Ji.” Soonyoung blushed, only just realising the nickname that had slipped from his lips. Jihoon scratched his neck and hung his head slightly as he walked in through the door Soonyoung was still holding open. Soonyoung could see his cheeks, he was obviously smiling and those cheeks were very pink. Soonyoung orders some tea and Jihoon’s hot chocolate, smiling to himself. The contrast between ‘Woozi’ and Jihoon was something Soonyoung found oddly endearing. “Here…” Soonyoung mumbled, sliding onto the small lounge next to Jihoon. “I think… I’m coming down.” Jihoon sighed after a few silent minutes. He squinted his eyes closed and massaged his temples. Soonyoung internally started freaking out. “A-are you okay?” Soonyoung sat straight up and put his hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “I’m just going to go back to my apartment, I’m sorry.” Jihoon rushes out of the café and Soonyoung sighs, ordering a coffee to go, he would need it if he was going back to see Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“You are an idiot, Jeon Wonwoo.” Soonyoung groans when the two look expectantly at him as he walks into the crappy apartment. Wonwoo went to speak but Soonyoung cut him off by slamming the door. “He’s using! You idiots! You could have really been hurt tonight?!” Soonyoung knew he was taking his anger and frustration out on them. “If you ever plan on seeing each other again you fucking tell me when one of you will just decide to pop up while I’m working, understand?!” Soonyoung stares at the two until they nod slowly, looking at Soonyoung with shocked expressions on their faces. “Goodnight, don’t wake me up by fucking or else I’ll kill both of you.” Soonyoung threatens as he moves to his room, closing the door and collapsing against the back of it, breathing heavily. 

Soonyoung goes to Jihoon’s apartment and the night club for three consecutive days but… nothing.


End file.
